Second Son
by kenihiko
Summary: story about kenji and how he got his name. slightly occ and waff. i own nothing but this poor little old story. ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.


I read in some name books that kenji means second son, if i am wrong please let me know. standard disclamer i own nothing except this poor little story. slightly ooc and waff.

Second son

Kenji Himura was running around the yard trying to catch a cat. The cat was doing his best to get away from the squealing child.

Unfortunately Kenji was fast, much to the cat's disappointment. The little boy was not paying attention to where he was going and ran right into someone who had just walked through the gate. The cat had a chance to get away, and took advantage of its good luck.

Kenji looked up, way up. His eyes widened. A big hand came down and picked him up by the collar.

"Kenshin" the man yelled.

Kenji saw his father and mother racing to see what the commotion was.

"Kenshin, what is this?" The man held Kenji out away from his body.

The boy's mother quickly grabbed him out of the big hand. "This is our son, he is not a thing." She said.

"Master you know very well who he is." Kenji's father had a fierce look on his face that the little boy had never seen.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember."

"Mr. Hiko, must you be so mean?" Kenji's mother looked angrily at the tall guest.

"No I don't have to, but I like to, it's far more fun."

"You jerk!" Kenji's mother mumbled as she took Kenji into the house.

"Master..." Kenshin sighed. "Why do you go out of your way to aggravate Kaoru?"

"Because she's kind of cute when she's mad."

Kenshin sighed again and walked away shaking his head. Seijuro Hiko the thirteenth followed him into the house.

Kaoru turned quickly. "Boots...off." She commanded.

Hiko threw up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay...truce?"

Kaoru huffed and walked away. Kenji peeked around the corner to see what the big man was going to do to his father.

Kenshin saw him and motioned for the boy to come into the room. "It's okay Kenji, this is Master Hiko, don't you remember?"

Kenji cautiously entered the room one slow step at a time. Sitting closer to his father Kenji sat down between the two men.

"He's gotten big since I last saw him, but he's still a shrimp." He placed a large hand on Kenji's head. The hand was about the same size.

"Well children do tend to grow." said Kaoru as she walked through the door carrying a tray with sake bottles, cups, and a snack. She still looked upset, but not very much.

"Hey don't you have any regular size bottles?" Hiko held out one of the small bottles. "This is barely a mouthful."

"That's all you get for now, so make it last."

"Damn that's mean." Sighed Hiko.

Kenshin smiled at his master. "Good thing you have a spare under your cloak."

"Quiet!" whispered Hiko. "I don't want her to find out; it'll look like I've made it last a long time."

Kenji made a small gasp, and his eyes grew large. "Grandpa!"

"Gagh!" Hiko choked. "He still calls me that."

Kenji jumped up and ran around the room chanting. "Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa."

"Kenshin make him stop, please?" Hiko hissed.

"Kenji settle down now."

"Okey dokey." said the little boy, who stopped running and crawled onto Hiko's lap.

Throwing his arms around Hiko's neck he squeezed, "Grandpa." and gavehim a small kiss on the cheek. Then settled in on "Grandpa's" lap.

Sighing Hiko lightly pinched the little nose and said "brat." Kenji giggled.

"May I ask why you came to visit?"

"I just wanted to! is that alright with you?"

"Of course I was just curious." Kenshin replied. "It's just that you don't come down from the mountain that often and rarely out of Kyoto."

"So what's for dinner, and who's cooking?"

"I am." Said Kaoru as she reentered the room.

Kenshin snickered as he saw the color fade from Hiko's face.

"How about if I take everyone out for dinner instead?"

"Why?" Asked Kaoru indignantly. "Don't you like my cooking?"

"She has gotten a lot better master."

Hiko wracked his brain to come up with a good excuse. "No it's not that." He said. "It's just that I came on such short notice that you may not have enough food for an extra person."

"Oh well in that case we'd love to." Kaoru was less aggravated having the little white lie told to her.

After Kaoru walked away to get changed and get Kenji ready, Hiko asked Kenshin a question in a hushed voice.

"Who's been giving her lessons in cooking?"

"Miss Megumi and I have."

Hiko sighed in relief. "Well at least I won't die of food poisoning." Kenshin chuckled lightly.

"Kenshin……." Kaoru whined. "Why did you laugh at that?" She moved to bop him on the head, switching Kenji to the other arm.


End file.
